Goldfish
by Zenith McCarthy
Summary: Gwen and Kevin spend sometime playing a game with goldfish. Review!


**Okay another fic. My mind is thinking of what to write next. It's eating at my brain. Inspiration is everywhere and I can't think of anything. This story is brought to you by my friends who were doing the exact thing today at lunch. I'm thinking about posting a story that's Thanksgiving based. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'  
**

* * *

Goldfish

Gwen stared out the window. Kevin decided to take her out on a date to Grandpa's Secret Fishing Rock. Or at least that's where she thought they were going. Kevin kept his obsidian eyes on the road ahead of them, silently drumming his fingers on the wheel. The steady beat reminded her of the beating of a heart.

Like when Kevin kept her close to his chest. She would listen to its perfect sound. It was very relaxing for her, and she loved every minute of it. Gwen slightly jumped as the green car halted to a stop at the blazing red light. She breathed in softly, sleep almost taking over.

**_HONK!_**

Gwen jumped as the loud sound filled her ears. She opened her green eyes to a shining blue lake. Just like she predicted, they were at Grandpa's Secret Fishing Rock. Before she had time to react Kevin was already waiting for her, leaning against his beloved car. Gwen mumbled something under her breath before getting out the car to join Kevin.

Kevin smirked at her grumpiness. "Cheer up, I have a little game we can play," that really didn't help. Gwen was still a little upset about the horn that blazed in her ears a few seconds ago. "Am I going to enjoy this game, or is this out of your benefit?" Gwen snapped. "I don't know," Kevin smiled, "you're gonna have to wait and find out."

Gwen gave in with a frustrated sigh. Kevin gestured for Gwen to sit in the grass, as he did the same. He could easily see up her skirt, but he tried to stay on topic. Kevin reached into the pocket of his denim jeans and pulled out a little bag of Goldfish, that surprisingly didn't get crushed during the ride there.

Gwen looked at him with confusion. "Goldfish?" she still had a puzzled look on her face. What the heck is he doing with Goldfish? She was about to find out. Kevin smirked. "Okay, so the object of the game, is to try to the get the snack in the other persons mouth."

He handed the plastic bag to Gwen. She was still confused by this. He invited her on a date, got her all excited for goldfish?

"Come on, Gwen, it'll be fun." she rolled her eyes. She doubted it would be fun, but she'd humor him. Kevin held his mouth open like a big idiot. It brought a smile to her beautiful features. It was amazing how easy-going he was, compared to how she can be so stressed at times.

She threw the little orange piece of goldfish that accidentally landed on his ebony-haired head. Gwen laughed at the little piece of goldfish stuck out of his black hair, so out-of-place. Kevin shook the goldfish out of his hair and Gwen watched it fly from Kevin's head to the grass.

"At least that was better than Benji's" Kevin said. Gwen cocked her head to the side, her read hair swishing in the same direction. "You played this with Ben?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, but he hit me in the right eye. I guess he doesn't have good hand-eye coordination." Kevin looked at the bag again. "Come on, try again."

Gwen tried again and this time it hit him square in the forehead. Another shot; on his nose. Another; in his left cheek. Another; the other cheek. Another one bingo!

"Yes!" Gwen clapped her hands again at her accomplishment. Kevin grabbed the bag from her hands. "Okay, your turn." Kevin said. "What?! No! I'm _not_ letting you throw goldfish in my mouth!" Without letting Kevin convince her she mumbled "Fine." under her breath. She opened her mouth and waited for him to throw it. Kevin smirked at her characteristics and threw the goldfish at her "o" shaped mouth.

He automatically got the goldfish in her mouth without hesitation.

This continued on for a few hours

Who new you could have so much fun with goldfish?

* * *

**Okay my opinion that was longer than I would have wanted it to be. And honestly I think it was okay. Review!**


End file.
